kosharskipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Kosharsky
Samuel Joseph Kosharsky (March 10, 1960 - June 30, 2011) was the father of Aaron Kosharsky and Joshua Kosharsky. He was also the husband of Sharon Kosharsky. Biography Kosharsky was born in Washington, Pennsylvania, on March 10, 1960. He was the son of Norma "Romaine" Kosharsky and Stanley Kosharsky, who were devout Jehovah's Witnesses. Him and his parents moved south to St. Petersburg, Florida in 1964, when he was four. Norma was from Altoona, Pennsylvania, and became the head obituary writer for the St. Petersburg Times (now the Tampa Bay Times). Norma gave Aaron Kosharsky his first console when he was very young - a Nintendo NES Action Set. She passed away in 2010. Stanley was a miner and was injured in an accident, prompting the family to move south. He owned a gas station until his 2001 death. Kosharsky attended Dixie Hollins High School, which both of his sons would later attend. After graduating, he received a two-year AA degree at St. Petersburg College. At the time of his death, he was a cook at the Brown Derby Restaurant in Largo, Florida. The restaurant has since closed. Samuel was an avid Christian who carried over his parents Jehovah's Witness beliefs. He read the Bible often and attended Kingdom Hall of Jehovah's Witnesses in St. Petersburg. He was described as a huge fan of baseball, specifically the Tampa Bay Rays of the MLB. He was also very knowledgeable with regards to baseball, and attended games with his sons after the team played its first home games in 1998 at Tropicana Field. Despite being a video game spod, his son Aaron is a fan of the team and the sport as a whole. Samuel was also known to be a fan of cue sports - billiards in particular. Samuel passed away on June 30, 2011 in St. Petersburg after suffering a stroke as a result of an undetected brain tumor. He was 51. He was survived by his wife and two kids. Relationship with family Samuel had three brothers and three sisters in his life. He was the father of Aaron and Joshua Kosharsky. His wife was Sharon Kosharsky. Of everyone within the family, it is clear that Samuel was a beloved figure, and the only person who isn't continuously disliked by the other Kosharsky's. Sharon Samuel met Sharon sometime after his graduation from Dixie Hollins High School, although an exact date is unclear. They eventually married in the 80s and gave birth to their first kid, Aaron, in 1987. In 1995, they gave birth to Joshua, their second child. The Kosharsky household was respectfully clean during Sam's lifetime, as seen in some of Aaron's earlier videos. After Samuel died, the house was shown to be a messier place without him, signaling that Sam had been an figure of order in the Kosharsky household. As seen in the Kosharsky House Tour video, the house was unlivable as it was infested with bugs, feces, garbage, and smells that would make even Jeffrey Dahmer gag. Aaron Samuel was a lover of music and sports, which were two items that he wished him and his son would share interests in. He had his son learn piano at age 8, which seems to be the only skill Aaron has shown any actual value in. Aaron has surprisingly continued to show good prowess with the piano, a skill which he has thanked his father and grandmother for showing him. Despite Aaron's dislike of his mother at times, it remains clear that he thinks very highly of his late father, and has even had spats with Josh and his mother regarding the circumstances of his death. Joshua Not nearly as much is known about Sam's relationship with his son Josh. Josh was the second (and youngest) child, and was 14 when his father passed away. It is believed that he showed his son his interest in sports as well, although many believe that Josh's interest in lottery tickets might also in-part be as a result of a Chapter 11 bankruptcy which Sam and Sharon went through. External links Samuel's yearbook photo